


Bliss

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sunday Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could get used to this. There were no ifs, ands or buts about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 150

It was Sunday.

Meaning there would be no incompetent fools messing up simple tasks, no clients attempting to blindside him and no younger brother trying to one-up him.

It was Sunday.

Meaning there should be lots or relaxation, enjoying the quiet of his apartment and putting work completely out of his mind.

But when Naruto Uzumaki gets involved, nothing goes quite as you would expect.

Instead of relaxation, there was sex. Instead of a quiet apartment, there were loud moans and half screams of ecstasy. Though work, was indeed, the farthest thing from his mind.

It was Sunday.

Meaning Naruto had spent the night after a round of desperate fucking. Meaning Naruto more than likely initiated the morning round of slow and passionate love making followed by more sleep and a round of shower sex when they woke up.

It was Sunday.

And Itachi wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
